Global War on Terror
The Global War on Terror, or simply the War on Terror, was a global movement mainly led by the Atonement of Harmony and the Corporatocracy of Harbitros against terrorism across Junope, particularly against Tullic terrorist organizations. War on Terror The Global War on Terror was declared by both the Atonement of Harmony and the Corporatocracy of Harbitros in early 2009, two months after the Dolor Friday Attacks, which sparked grief and anger across Junope. Following the declaration of global war against terrorism, Harbitros and the Atonement of Harmony invaded the Azian nation of Southern Askersia, after confirming Varr-Iskad's, perpetators of the Dolor Friday Attacks, presence in the country. After the initial War in Southern Askersia, various other conflicts broke out across northeastern and southern Azium, specifically in Cadarus and its contiguous neighbours. These sparks of aggression were called by a rising stateless military known as the Tullic Empire of Cadarus and the Adonte, or TECA. It also eventually began sending infantry to Aphrostan to begin a rootage of Tullism in the Baeccan subcontinent. This sparked the Mother's Rootage War, and subsequently the Tullic Wars in Aphrostan. In 2040, Azian Neonassis and Tullists allied themselves to form a multinational entity known as the National Socialist Covenant of Azium -- which aimed at creating regime similar to the former Hassock Empire. However, the Atonement of Harmony -- spearheaded by Harbitros, Domi Concordia, and Eulumia -- defeated and dissoluted the covenant. The war led to mass chaos and instability across Azium, specifically in the Askersias, Cadarus, and Oreypt. In 2045, a new stateless military, Extrema Caeli, emerged. Its goal was to bring down all borders on Junope, beginning with Harbitros, Domi Concordia, and the Isteroxean Union. On Threshannual VI, 2045, Harbian legionnaires were ambushed by Extrema Caeli infantry during an operation in the Mother's War in Aphrostan, thus initiating the chaotic Mercenary Wars. From 2045 to 2048, Extrema Caeli also offered its services to TECA, Varr-Iskad, and other terrorist organizations in order to maximize its destruction against "paradise and perdition". In 2049, however, it declined all terrorist contracts and focused solely on its own dogma. By 2051, the Global War on Terror was grinding down to a somewhat static state. A major terrorist group, the pro-communist terrorist cell Axiom, was entirely destroyed by the Harbian Eclipse Agency in a series of operations during the Mother's War in Aphrostan. After its defeat, terrorist morale dropped significantly, and Momo Senoura was also later dissoluted. The remaining Varr-Iskad and TECA then fled back to Azium with their remaining infantry -- or surrendered to AoH Peacekeeping. Due to the campaigns against terror in Aphrostan, much of the eastern subcontinent was in ruination. In specific, the nations of Bogo and Nisso was utterly ravaged, after its government was torn asunder by TECA and was left under Tullic rule. When Bogo and Nisso were retaken, Domi Concordia occupied the countries until their governments could be reinstated. In the waning years of the Global War on Terror, Azium was eventually restabilized by Harbitros, the Atonement of Harmony, and Domi Concordia. The Aftermath of the Campaign eventually ceased as well, as Cadarus, the Askersias, and Oreypt were pinned down by the aforementioned entities. As a precaution, Domi Concordia was allowed to send occuptional forces throughout Azium's unstable regions in order to hold the pieces together. With the end to the Scourge of Tullism, the Global War on Terror shifted into only focusing on the Mercenary Wars. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Azium Category:Baecca Category:Aphrostan Category:Global War on Terror Category:Time period